


Tyrant Memories: The Dark and The Damned

by Digital_Raik00



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Raik00/pseuds/Digital_Raik00
Summary: A one-shot of Batzz's meeting with a future ally of his empire.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Tyrant Memories: The Dark and The Damned

Batzz made his way for the exit, away from the light and bustle of the banquet hall and into the dark but calm exterior of night's embrace. He sauntered towards the majestic garden of the Omni Lord's palace, to be surrounded by the well-trimmed bushes as he walked along the stony path; the noise from the gathered guests fading off from his hearing to be replaced by his heavy footsteps.

He reached the center where a marble-carved fountain greeted him, though his attention soon focused on the dragon cozying on one of the benches facing the waterfall. He could see his white snout facing the night sky as the moonlight gleaned from the gold plate on his snout's tip.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here," Batzz broke the silence with his snide tone as he stopped by the fountain facing the loner before him. 

Unlike the other leaders gathered in the hall including his aging father (or be offended by his tone), the lone guest appeared more like an edgy rock star as he sneered at Batzz's remark, revealing his own undaunted grin in return as the gold plate on his snout gleaned under the moonlight, resembling an avian's beak. Without looking at him, he retorted, "And you're expecting a grand coronation as a prize for finding me, great Prince Batzz?"

Batzz chuckled as he sat down on the cool marble of the fountain, curling his tail so it would avoid the water to settle on the pebbled ground. "When the time comes, Blood Eyes. Though only as a guest of honor. I prefer my coronation uneventful and by the rulebook."

The tall, white dragon of slender build got up to a sitting position, facing the Thunder prince with his gold, cool left eye. He tidied his long black and red hair, running his golden-clawed fingers like a comb from his crimson bangs covering his right eye to his black scalp, brushing past his curved red and gold horns where a single jewel hung from his left horn. He then gave the back part of his hair a light flick with the same hand, followed by a shake of his head as his entire hair length rippled in unison from his scalp to his back; the black strands turning crimson before splitting into several spiky tips resting on his back and shoulders.

"Afraid of me scaring your guests?" He wondered as he crossed his leg over his knee, his red brows raised with curiosity.

Batzz snorted, unamused as he tended to his dragonic gauntlet, wiping it with the base of his palm. "More like afraid of me turning you into my personal punching bag for the day." The air around him chilled as an unusual breeze brushed against his face as if in response to his threat. He shook his head and looked about but he remained unperturbed before returning to his gauntlet.

Unlike many who would cower from his threat, Blood Eyes' crimson jaw remained grinning as he gestured for calmness with his hands- though not for Batzz or to himself. "You know us well enough, my prince of thunder. To the rest, everyday is a scare fest for them. But to us, that's how we Dragonblood Sect run the show; always has been since the day we were formed."

Blood Eyes straightened his black overcoat, held to his body by a dark red square-buckle harness over his chest. He remained unhinged as a light breeze blew against his exposed light grey abdomen plates, revealing a striking tattoo in the form of a red spiraling dragon mark decorating his abdomen.

"Tired of the aristocratic formalities surrounding you?"

Done with his gauntlet, Batzz's attention turned to his sole company and corrected, "They're all fine. A little too formal, but nothing too annoying. Except...."

Blood Eyes leaned forward while raising his arm, waving his right hand above him which shook the coat's sleeve and furred cuff along; the back of his hand bore another exotic red tattoo, just like his abdomen. "Ooh, can I guess who it was? Will I get a reward for making the right guess?"

Batzz raised an eyebrow at him and snorted, "If it means being the one to coronate me, my decision stands. And to ruin that chance, that'll be that trumpet horn punk, Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV. Or if that's too much a mouthful, Drum Bunker XIV."

Blood Eyes dropped his arm and shook his head chuckling while keeping his cheesy expression up, being all too familiar with Batzz's distaste of the Drum Bunker prince. "Well Drum XIV may be daddy's privileged kid, but one can't help but admire his honorable dedication. From my observation, he do have the talent and skill to walk the walk. Certainly the kind of prince every leader would root for, even your dad."

Batzz growled, being too familiar of the high praise he heard of Drum. "He only got my dad's support because of his good relationship with his own dad. There's no denying Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII is a great leader, but his heir got too much privilege to my liking."

The Dragonblood leader leaned back and added, "A showoff who got the better of the Omni Lord's backing. At the very least your future leadership will still have his blessings nonetheless, thanks to your own father's hard work for the empire."

Batzz took a white pebble from the marble, rolled it between his fingers before dropping it on the ground, joining with the other white pebbles forming a ring around the fountain base. "Too bad the same can't be said for you. One day when I'm leader, I'll make sure your Dragonblood Sect will get the same treatment and respect as everyone else on the table. With my backing, your Sect need not scrape the bottom of the barrel for leftovers from any deals made between us."

Blood Eyes leaned forward as his wings rustled in excitement; the right appearing a leathery red and purple while the left a more feathered grey and red. "Our gratitude for that, my Great Prince. As honored we are of your generosity to the Sect, we hope you won't get into too much trouble for us with the other leaders."

Batzz raised his own crimson brow and growled, "How could I stay silent the way things are? Your Sect displayed amazing skill in espionage and intelligence gathering, almost flawless I'll say. Yet, you're getting quite shockingly mediocre returns for your contributions. Don't you ever feel mad treated like dirt?"

"Mad? Why, my Great Prince, my Sect's just as accepting with whatever offer we're given; better something than nothing. It may not be much to you, but we'll always find our own way around our everyday lives," Blood Eyes spoke with pride, his calmness remained intact as his patience despite the truth in Batzz's words.

"Why work for more when you could have parlayed for equal? Clearly you could do better at the negotiation table," the Thunder prince retorted, his tail tip snapping hard against the pebbled ground, sending some pebbles skipping to the grass.

"And risk getting lower or nothing? I am confident of my negotiation skills with the Omni Lord himself, but even my sweet talks have it's limits towards my detractors, namely everyone else but you," he explained as his own snake-like tail whipped once against the bench.

"Clearly there is some prejudicial tension against you, and I for one am not a fan of this choice," Batzz growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Prejudice for my killer looks? Have my appearance committed a dangerous crime? I hope I can still parlay for a lighter sentence with my sweet confessions," Blood Eyes joked as he brushed the bang covering his right eye, a brief glimpse revealed a black sclera and red iris unlike his left eye.

"By terrifying your detractors with your pals of the damned? You have an amusing way to plead your point," Batzz spoke as a chuckle escaped his throat despite the anger in his mind. "As much I would like to see that scene, unfortunately that'll work just as well as getting your Sect expelled for good. You should know well your...occult practices doesn't bode well among us, especially your haters."

"Oh? Why, it's nothing serious, I can assure that," the Sectarian leader shrugged with a wry smile as a faint noise echoed nearby, sounding like a giggle. "I don't know what rumors were concocted about us, but we're not like those from Darkness Dragon World. Think of us as a diet version of what they could dabble or conjure up."

Batzz huffed as his tail tip thumped the pebbled earth again. "Good luck convincing them, they're more likely to freak out and compare you with them. However, there's no denying our dark rival will pull no punches in their desire to fracture and deride us among the other world's view of us, even if it means digging up the most ridiculous rumor to bury us."

Blood Eyes turned to his golden claws and observed their cleanliness, scraping his index claw with his thumb with care when an idea came to his head. Looking to Batzz, he suggested, "Say, I believe you have yet to learn about the inner workings of the Sect. Why not drop by my mansion when you're free of your studies and training?."

The Thunder prince heard his offer and thought deep, rubbing his chin and looking aside with a cautious stare. Soon, he made up his mind with a reply, "Not a bad idea. If you want my support, I need to know more about your modus operandi. But don't dream about me participating in your occult rituals, I am more than pleased with my power."

"Of course. I'm confident you'll be most intrigued by our capabilities. This will be the beginning of a fruitful partnership." 

At that instant, a hand-shaped dark mist appeared on Batzz's shoulders, causing him to flinch and shudder from the resulting chill. He turned to his right to find the silhouette of a draconic head with glowing eyes next to him; its shadowy, featureless mass blocking the light from the moon as his heart skipped a beat. With the frightening sight next to him, he kept his muscles in check though his nerves still twitched on reflex against his demand.

"Providing you keep your ghostly pals in check," Batzz warned as his eyes narrowed at the expressionless face next to him, an annoyed growl escaping his throat but it failed to dissuade the black figure from distancing itself. "While I have known about your pals since my youngling days, don't think I'd forget the time one of your ghostly stowaway followed my dad home. Because of that, everyone had a sleepless night chasing it down and fetching one of your own over to clean the mess."

Blood Eyes snickered at recalling that frantic time and tapped his hand against his knee as the black spectre with Batzz vanished on its own. "Well that was a particularly curious spirit. But sure, sure, whatever you say, o' thunderous prince." 

He soon got up and tidied his long black pants held to his waist by a red belt bearing a white cross on its buckle, the resulting act rustled the purple and red cloth attached to the black fabric and rattled the chain accessories on his belt. "Been a while I'm outside now, time for me to head back for something to munch down. It's a crime to not pay attention to the meals prepared for such an occasion. Care to accompany me?"

Batzz contemplated, weary of going back to deal with formalities he yet to feel acquainted with. A moment later he replied, "For you, perhaps I will. At least this time I have someone more relatable to mix with. That, and you can worry less about being harassed by snarky aristocrats."

The Sectarian leader smirked while raising his gold eye at him as a faint, mocking laugh echoed around them. "If you're planning to lay your fists on them, you may want to think twice first. Not all of them are worth the trouble for me, especially those with closer ties with the other leaders." He then shrugged and added, "Don't forget great prince, just like the Dragonblood Sect, the Thunder Empire has its own doubters too."

Batzz snorted and got up, looking away from Blood Eyes as he gazed into the night sky. "The Thunder Empire was once a minor faction like yours but has been growing strong with each passing day under my father's rule. We got our place in the Coalition because of his charisma and intelligence. As great a leader he is, no one lives forever."

He raised his right hand and balled it into a fist. "Once I am crowned emperor, I shall continue my father's work and to end any doubts of our status as a major faction. They shall witness the true might of the Thunder Empire, and what we're truly capable of."

His body glowed the dark aura he embraced and mastered throughout his years as a black mass formed around his fist and gauntlet, as if holding his hand in approval as a faint voice whispered, _"You will.... He will...."_


End file.
